Such a method is known from PCT/EP2007/003 195.
The known method is in particular suitable for the production of moulded plastic parts having an overall constant curve, such as the head of a tennis racket.
A method for producing a tennis racket frame in which a plastic profile being reinforced with incorporated fibres is heated and deformed by means of an outer mould, is known from EP 0 108 652 A1. Strap-like areas being applied to the lateral front walls in the embodiment according to FIG. 2 of EP 0 108 652 A1, can i.a. have a supporting function and serve as decoration. Such strap-like areas can be produced together with the plastic profile by joint extrusion.
Further moulded parts made of plastic and method for their production are know from EP 0 045 176 A2, Fr 2 689 811 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,591, WO 2007/118 643 A2 and EP 0 533 524 A1.